


Earthbound: Time Reflux

by stAtic_luCariox



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stAtic_luCariox/pseuds/stAtic_luCariox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place 2 years after Earthbound and Earthbound Zero respectively. Ness and Ninten have had peaceful lives after stopping Gigue/Giygas from destroying the world; but now another problem arises, and it is a REAL bad one. Something about time and spatial distortions? I don't know...but these two psychic boys have another adventure on their hands, and it'll be a real challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ness' Prologue

“Ness! Come home, it's time for dinner!” Tracy yelled through the phone. Ness always went out for walks with Paula. After defeating Giygas, they had a lot of time on their hands.

“Coming Sis!” Ness hung up the phone, “See ya later Paula, I have to get home for dinner.”

“Okay Ness,” Paula said, “Can you walk me home?”

Ness replied, “Yeah, let’s go.” Ness activated his Teleport ability and sped down the street, disappearing at the end of the road. Ness and Paula then appeared in Twoson not too far from Paula’s house. Ness held Paula’s hand as they casually walked down the street together. Upon reaching her house, Paula’s father thanked Ness for walking her home and Ness received a kiss on the cheek from Paula. He blushes every time she does that.

Ness once again activated Teleport to head back to Onett, and soon reappeared in front of the drug store. Waving to all the townsfolk he saw, he headed up the trail to his house. Ness walked through the door right as Tracy was getting ready to call him again.

“Oh Ness, you're back! The steak has just finished cooking,” Ness’ mom stated. She began setting up the table. Ness sat down next to his sister and his mom brought the plates out. The smell of freshly cooked steak filled the room. King sat next to the couch and enjoyed the smell. Ness finished his steak first and tiredly headed for bed after saying goodnight to everyone. Right before he fell asleep, Ness felt a small tingle. A very very small tingle. But he just ignored it. “ _Couldn't have been much_ …” Ness thought, then fell asleep. Nearby in an open field, the ground rippled but only for a second. Something was up, and it was going to be a real problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay very short first chapter, but I'm planning for longer ones. And now I have my creativity flowing, so yay and expect longer ones. Wow for my first story I sure am planning a lot, haha. One more thing, the name is probably going to change, I just came up with something that would fit for right now.


	2. Ninten's Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Ninten is doing in Podunk, and also how the spacial ripples are effecting him.

Ninten relaxed laying in the grass. A cool breeze blew over him and the sky was perfectly clear. This was one of those days where he could lay down all day without a care...except for whe-

“NINTEN!! NINTEN!! NINTEN!!!!!”

Ninten shot up slightly annoyed. His sisters had perfect timing whenever they called him. Ninten slowly got up and began walking to his house, still trying to enjoy the weather.

“Okay, I'm here. What did yo-

“Ninten can you make us sandwiches? Minnie asked.

“Yeah, Mom is napping and making sandwiches is complicated!” Mimmie exclaimed.

“Alright...I'll make them for you.” Ninten agreed. After finishing the sandwiches and getting a thank you from his sisters, he grabbed a scarf and since he was heading for Snowman. He planned to meet Ana there for a short date.

“Going on another date Ninten?” Minnie pointed out.

“How did you know?” Ninten sarcastically retorted.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Mimmie said, “It's too warm here for a scarf.”

“Great detective skills,” Ninten replied. “Anyway, I'll see you went I get back.”

“Okay,” Minnie and Mimmie said together.

Ninten walked out of his house and into the fields to begin to activate Teleport when he felt a small tingle. He shrugged it off and tried to Teleport again, but he felt another tingle. He then looked back behind him and saw the ground ripple. After rubbing his eyes, he looked again. Nothing was there.

He started walking and sending a telepathic message to Ana, “ _ Something here is wrong. I'm going to check it out, so I mi-”  _ “AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Ninten had fallen into one of the ripples without noticing. He was too focused on the message.  Slowly, the dimensional ripples were becoming more and more common in both Podunk and Onett, endangering more people. But what exactly is causing these?

“Whoops, looks like I made a small booboo when I went back...but that doesn't matter now, does it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out better. Now that the prologues are done, it's time for some real progression in the plot.


	3. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness goes out to investigate after feeling all the pulsations from the rifts, and discovers something along the way.

Ness awoke in a small sweat. Throughout the night, he felt so many pulses from outside and felt a huge one right before he woke up. He wiped his forehead with a towel and got dressed. “ _What happened?”_ He thought. Ness went down the stairs still pondering about the pulses and almost bumping into his sister on the way down.

“Good morning Ness! Still tired? You almost knocked me over,” joked Tracy.

Ness replied, “Oh, sorry Tracy. I’m just...thinking.” He continued to the kitchen. Tracy knew something was up with him but shrugged it off for the moment.

Ness’ mom was preparing pancakes for the two this morning. They were almost done when Ness walked in.

“Good morning Mom!”

“Good morning Ness! Did you sleep well? His mom asked.

“Yeah, mostly…” Ness couldn't lie to his mom.

“What is it?” Ness’ mom questioned.

“Half the night I felt these weird pulsations coming from outside, and it made it kinda hard to sleep.” Ness explained.

“Oh my,” She replied, and then leaned in towards Ness and whispered, “Hope it was puberty!” They both got a good laugh from that.

“But yeah, it has been bothering me somewhat,” Ness stated getting up, “I'll go check it ou--”

“After you eat breakfast,” Ness’ mom interrupted. “Can't leave with an empty stomach!”

“True,” Ness agreed, his stomach grumbling. He sat down at the table with Tracy. His mom brought in the plates. Ness’ mouth watered as his mom placed delectably warm pancakes on his plate and decorated them with syrup and a single half strawberry.

“Looks good, huh?” Ness’ mom smirked.

“It sure does!” Ness replied, excited.

“Delish!” cheered Tracy.

Ness was the first one finished and told his mom he loved the pancakes and they were filling. He then grabbed his backpack and hat and walked out the door.

“Have fun son! Be home before 8!” Ness’ mom called out.

“Hope you find something out!” Tracy shouted.

“Thanks! I will!” Ness replied. He set out find where those pulsations might be coming from.

Ness started looking in the forest near his house. It seemed the pulses were coming from everywhere around him, but everywhere he looked, there was nothing. “There's gotta be something...I know there is!” He was determined to find something, so he kept looking, only to find nothing. The one thing he did notice was a small ripple near a large oak tree. He ran to it, only to be too slow. Ness saw another, and ran to it. Another? Too slow. Another! So close! There’s one more! Shoot. Missed it. But then Ness heard a low hum coming from a field ahead of him. As he walked closer, the hum began to waver. Then he saw it. It was the biggest ripple yet, almost looking like a bright bluish hole. Suddenly, something leaped out of the hole/ripple! Er...was thrown out. The figure landed on the floor, limp. Ness slowly walked over to it, examining it as he walked. It seemed to be a boy around his age. He was wearing a red cap with a blue brim, a yellow and blue striped shirt with a bandana around his neck, and some shorts and blue tennis shoes. He didn't seem to have any injuries. Ness tiptoed closer to the boy, and poked him. No movement. Ness shook him lightly. Still limp. Ness tried something else. “Lif-” *smack*

“Uggghhhh, my back…” the boy groaned.

Ness was backhanded by the boy as he woke up.

“Well that hurt!” Ness grumbled. This boy was strong for one thing. “Are you okay?” Ness asked. Now that he was awake, Ness needed to figure out what exactly happened to him. “Can you walk?” Ness began to help him up but the boy stopped him. “Huh?”

“I'm fine,” the boy answered. He started to get up and groaned a bit as he did. “Where am I?” he asked, looking around confused. As he stood, he brushed himself off and turned his hat opposite to Ness’.

“Nice hat,” Ness teasingly pointed out.

“Thanks,” the boy said looking to Ness, “Your's is nice too.” he replied but then paused. Ness had also paused.

“You look strangely familiar…” they both said at the same time. They both just now noticed the similarity in their faces.

“Who are you?” Ness asked, genuinely curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is getting off to a great start! I'm excited for how thus is going to go.


	4. An Introductory Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninten and Ness have a battle of Strength and PSI!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but good starter fight scene.

“I'm Ninten. How about you?” Ninten responded, finally getting to say his name.

“I'm Ness…” replied Ness. “ _ That name sounds so familiar...”  _ he thought.

“Where have you heard it?” Ninten said out of nowhere.

“Huh? How did you...you have telepathy!” Ness surmised. “Let me guess...PSI?”

“Oh how did you know?” Ninten sarcastically quipped. “You have it too.”

“Well you didn't say anything,” Ness retorted, “so you can't blame me...although, I did sense something coming from you. You're pretty powerful.”

“Same for you. That's kinda what woke me up.” Ninten said.

“Wow...well we should probably get out of here. I can take you to my house if you’d like?” Ness explained.

“That's fine, I'm used to sleeping over at strangers’ houses.” Ninten added.

“Huh?”

“Experience,” Ninten clarified.

“Uh...okay...let’s go,” Ness said. "Wait. Can we do a quick battle? You know, just for fun?

“Sure, why not? This should be a challenge...for you at least.

“You saying I'm weak?”

“No, you'll just have a hard time.” Ninten smirked.

“Oh, OKEY, it's on!” Ness got into his battle pose. “PSI or no PSI?”

“PSI.” Ness’ smirked. Ninten got into his battle pose.

“Alright!” Ninten shouted. He dashed forward and used Defense Down on Ness. Ninten then went for a punch into Ness’ side, but Ness reacted much quicker than Ninten expected and was thrown to the ground by his own momentum. “You're quick.”

“Oh thanks, it's great to have good reflexes,” Ness teased. He then jumped into the air and unleashed a PK Rockin’ β towards Ninten. Quickly, Ninten put up a PSI shield, which dissipated the attack and dust flew up. Using this to his advantage, Ness ran into the dust cloud to get a good Paralysis α on Ninten, only to be punched hard enough to send him flying out of the cloud and into a nearby bush. “Ow…” Ninten jumped out as the dust settled and came in for a haymaker. But Ness put up a shield and the recoil threw Ninten across the field. Ness was legitimately surprised at how much power was behind that punch. He got up and began running towards where Ninten landed. Ninten used Offense Up and Defense Up α to strengthen himself right as Ness dropped in with a PK Rockin β which crashed right through Ninten’s PSI Shield and pushed him into a tree. Ness went for a follow-up, but was tripped and thrown across the field by Ninten. “Hey!” Ness flipped before landing and tried PK Flash α. It effectively worked, causing Ninten to shield his eyes from the light. Ness took this opportunity to throw Ninten upward with his telekinesis. He then jumped and used his PSI to give him an extra boost. He got right over Ninten and used a PK Rockin’ powered kick to send him flying back down. Ninten crashed into the ground creating a small indenture in the ground. Slowly, Ness floated down towards Ninten’s “crater” and walked toward it. The dust had almost settled when Ninten popped out with dirt on his face.

“Not bad, you're pretty good at this,” Ninten wiped off his face and got up. “I would’ve kept going, but the sun’s going down and we should probably be heading to your house.” Ninten held out his hand, “Good fight.”

Ness grabbed Ninten’s hand and shook, “Good figh--Ooooooowwwwwwww!!!” Ninten squeezed Ness’ hand. He loved doing that. When Ninten finally let go, Ness shook his hand vigorously, trying to get rid of the pain. “Let’s get going…” Ness muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Not bad for a first fight scene! Coulda been better though. There are going to be more fight scenes that are more intense than this, so yeah...look out for that.


	5. An Explanation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninten and Ness head to Ness' house and Ninten explains a little bit of how he ended up in Onett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp finally I'm able to post this. Took me long enough. The chapter isn't even that long. XD

“Oh, you're back,” Tracy observed as Ninten walked in the door. “You look different...did you find what you were looking for?” 

Ninten was slightly puzzled. “Who are you and what are you talking about? Are you talking to me?”

Tracy looked at Ninten curiously. She studied him and noticed he had different clothes on. He even had a bandana. When did he get that? “Do you even-”

Just then, Ness walked in with a grin bigger than his face. He had sat outside listening to Tracy try to figure out what was wrong with “Ness” and Ninten get confused by Tracy. “That was hilarious,” Ness remarked while snickering.

“You planned this?” Ninten asked.

“Maybe.”

“I'll get you ba-”

“Wait wait wait wait wait!” Tracy broke in, “There are two of you, Ness? I'm still confused...”

Ness explained, “No Tracy, this is actually Ninten. Ninten, this is my sis, Tracy.” 

“Well then,” Tracy started, “nice to meet you Ninten.” Tracy was still weirded out by the similarities in Ness’ and Ninten’s faces. Ness’ mom came down to investigate only to be quizzically challenged by the sight of Ninten and Ness standing next to each other. 

“Ness, who is that?” Ness’ mom asked, looking at Ninten. 

“Is she talking t-” 

“Mom I'm Ness and this is Ninten,” Ness said, then sighed. “I'm not sure where he's from and...wait...you never told me where you were from!” Ness exclaimed.

“Well you never asked! So why should I have given out my personal info to a complete stranger?” Ninten yelled.

“...Good point. Well where  _ are _ you from?”

“Podunk,” Ninten replied waiting for another question to pop up.

“Podunk? Where is that? Right now we’re in Onett,” Ness explained.

“Well I guess it's somewhere else because where I'm from, there's no place called ‘Onett’.”

“Heh, looks like we're gonna have to look for i- you never mentioned how you got here!”

Ninten sighed. “Listen. What happened was...well...what happened...that's weird. I can't remember.”

Popping into the conversation, Tracy said, “What's the last thing you remember?”

“I remember...walking out of my house and getting ready to Teleport then-”

“You can Teleport too?!” Ness interrupted.

“ Yes.*sigh* Anyway, as I was about go, I felt a small tingle, which I ignored. Then I felt another, which was stronger. I turned around and walked in the direction I felt the tingles come from. After that all I remember is falling somewhere…”

“Falling? But how? The ground was solid wasn't it?” Tracy asked.

“Well yeah...but I can't remember what the fall was like. I may have blacked out during the fall,” Ninten replied.

“Heh, when I found you, you were out cold,” Ness added.

“True”

“Well, boys, it's getting late. You all should head up to bed,” Ness’ mom said

Ness said looking at Ninten, “She's right we should head up.”

“Okay,” Ninten nodded. 

They both walked up stairs and into Ness’ room. Ness changed into his pajamas and then opened his window to let some fresh air in. A cool breeze blew outside. Ninten looked at Ness hesitantly.

“Ness? I have...well, never mind I should be fine.”

“What is it?” 

“It's nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Um, well okay. If that's what you want it's fine.” Ness handed Ninten an extra pillow and covers. “You know, you can sleep on my bed if you want. I can sleep on the-”

“No, I'm good...but thanks anyway,” Ninten replied. “Good Night!” Ninten headed down the stairs and set up his covers and pillow on the couch. He felt a cool breeze that made him shiver. The window was open. He went to close it, but stopped midway. “I can sleep fine with it open,” he told himself. Ninten got under his covers and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post chapters of this as often because of school (of course), but know that I'm not quitting it! I will finish the next chapter in a good week or two if homework is forgiving. :3


	6. An Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness finds something out about Ninten, but did he notice too late?

Ness shot up. He heard a strange sound coming from downstairs that woke him. Curious, he slowly trudged down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. The sound became known to him as...gasping? He looked into the living room to see...NINTEN?! Ninten was hunched over trying to breathe, but fell over. Ness rushed over to Ninten and turned him over. Ninten’s face was red and sweaty, and sounded like he was choking.

“Ninten! Ninten! Talk to me! Are you okay?!”

“N...es...s…” Ninten tried to speak between wheezes. “Ne...ed...in...haler…”

“What? Ninten?! What do you need?!”

Ninten spoke a little louder, “Inhal...er…”

“Inhaler? Oh! You need an inhaler?” Ness realized, “Well alright!”

Ness grabbed his backpack and ran outside in his pajamas. He jumped onto his bike, and (almost literally) flew down the path to Onett. He maneuvered through bushes and weaved through trees until he reached the street. With the little light he had, he rode to the drug store and stormed inside.

“Do you guys sell inhalers?! I need one right now!” Ness exclaimed.

“Woah woah woah, slow down Ness.” the shopkeeper said trying to get ahold of the situation.

“It's an emergency! I need it now!”

“Well in that case...here, it's the last one in stock. It is quite expensi-”

Ness snatched the inhaler out of the shopkeeper’s hands and dropped $300 on the counter, then ran out the door.

“You forgot tax!”

Ness swung the door open and threw a nickel in the shopkeeper’s face.

“That works...”

Biking up the trail faster than ever before, Ness reached home in record time. Flinging the door open, he saw Ninten on the floor gasping for air. Quickly, he read the instructions and shook the inhaler a couple of times, then put it to Ninten’s mouth.

“Take a slow deep breath…” Ness instructed. 

“Can’t...brea...the…” Ninten clenched his chest. His breaths were short and quick. They weren't sufficient.

“Why won't it work?!” Ness yelled. He tried healing α, β, γ, Ω. Nothing stopped the asthma attack.

Ness’ mom came storming down the stairs. Ness’ shout woke her up. “Ness! What’s going on?!”

Ness looked at her with pained eyes. “Call 911…”

  
Ness sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for a response from the doctor. He felt bad for not knowing what to do to help Ninten, and he hoped they got Ninten to the hospital in time. Now that he knew Ninten had asthma, he was gonna do his best to help prevent asthma attacks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I felt bad while writing this, but I had to do this to test my ability of establishing angst and worry. Did I do okay?


	7. The Unwelcome Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness decides to take a walk to calm down, but gets interrupted by a foreign invader...

Ness sat against the outside of the hospital, staring at the puffy, white clouds in the sky. A slow, calm breeze blew through his hair. The green grass swayed as the wind blew over it.

“Ness?” Ness looked over. It was his mom.

“Oh, Mom…” Ness looked back up.

“Ness, it wasn't your fault.”

“Well not entirely, but I couldn't help him...and now he's in bad condition,” Ness moped.

“You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over,” Ness’ mom tried to reassure him.

“I should've...I could've…I'm gonna take a walk,” Ness concluded.

“That's fine son…” Ness’ Mom agreed. Hopefully he would calm down a little more if he did.

* * *

 

Ness strode up the hill; the meteorite sat at the top. The meteorite had become a popular site after Lier X. Agerate made a billboard for it. It had been a while since Ness had scaled the mountain, this caused a nostalgic effect to creep up on him. When he neared the top of the mountain, the clouds slightly darkened, but he didn't notice. The breeze blew harder, and the air grew heavy. Ness peaked the mountain and caught sight of the meteorite. Memories flooded his mind from the beginning of his adventure… [insert flashback here]. Ness walked up to the meteorite; it was glowing ambiently. He put out a hand. Slowly, he reached out at it....

*click*

His hand was inches away…

*beep*

Centimeters…

*whirrr*

A beam bolted towards Ness and burned his leg. Ness yelped in pain and staggered back, away from the meteorite. A being struck Ness rapidly, so fast that Ness couldn't see it move. Ness received all the blows, smacked back and forth, up and down, left and right. The being jetted towards Ness. Before Ness could even begin to attack, it impaled his left arm. Ness wailed in agony. The being brought Ness close. Warmth radiated from its slender, metal head. It had a red hue and it glowed a soft maroon. It's shoulders had spiked, plated pads with a grey edge. It's arms were solid, yet they bent freely. It's chest was layered in several plates of metal, the edges of each visibly sharpened. On its chest lay a familiar symbol plated with gold. The symbol of the Starman.

“You have brought excessive trouble to our operations,” the being stated mechanically. It spoke very clearly besides the metallic echo in its voice. “I have come to hinder your success in failing our mission.”

“I...thought I scrapped you all...a long time ago…” Ness said in between grunts of pain. “How are you...still here?”

“We got... **rebooted** ,” the starman’s voice deepened. It twisted its appendage in Ness’ arm.

“ARRRGGGHHHH!!!” Ness cried out intensely. The starman seemed to enjoy his cries.

A small beep came from the starman’s emblem. The emblem illuminated the starman’s face. “It seems I must depart at this moment...but why hesitate to end you now?” The starman suplexed Ness over a ridge on the mountain. Ness flew through the air and landed roughly on the ground below. The starman hovered above him. “Bye, worst adversary.” The starman charged intense energy. Ness flinched at the intense light. The energy radiating from the starman felt familiar to Ness. Then it hit him. The energy was the same as the pulsations he had felt from the ripples! Ness gasped in realization. “Oh no. Seems that was your last breath. Bye now.” The beam blasted out and hurdled toward Ness. Ness closed his eyes and braced himself for impact...but felt nothing. “GRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!” Ness heard the starman yell. Opening his eyes, he saw he was enveloped in a shield. 

_ “How…?”  _ Half of the starman’s armor was burnt; some had melted off. Ness saw not metal, but a flesh-like compound that was under the armor. “What the…?”

“Foolish child!” It clutched its unarmored spot, “I will return, and next time you will not have abundant luck!” In a bright flash the starman disappeared without any trace it was ever there...except for a small piece of metal that had come off when the blast hit it. Ness looked around curiously. He was suddenly covered in a warm green glow that he remembered seeing frequently during his adventure. His arm was fully healed, and all of his cuts and scrapes were gone. Ness smiled.

“Thanks buddy,” Ness said sincerely, without looking back.

“No problem,” Ninten smirked, “Now let’s get back home. We have a new mystery to solve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure kicks off here! I'm not sure why I waited 7 chapters to begin, but hey at least it's starting!


	8. Let's Visit  an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Ninten travel to Winters to give the mysterious starman's armor to Jeff, who they believe can help them figure out where it came from.

“Wow, Ness. I'm so glad you're okay!” Ness’ mom said.

“It was really weird…” Ness explained. “The starman came out of nowhere. I couldn't even sense it, and I usually can.”

Ninten was concerned. “I didn't see it coming either. Right after they got me breathing, I stormed out because I heard a telepathic cry from you.”

“Thank you so much Ninten. If you hadn't saved Ness...I don't know what I would've done…” Ness’ Mom teared up.

“It was no problem, Miss. He needed my help, so I helped him.”

“...can I hug you?”

Ninten hesitated, but he didn't want to be rude. “Sure.”

Ness’ Mom embraced “Ninten” with her eyes closed holding back happy tears. “It feels just like hugging Ness…”

“You _are_ hugging me mom,” Ness smiled.

“Oh! Hahaha.” She hugged the _real_ “Ninten” this time.

Ninten felt like he was being hugged by his own mother, and was filled with nostalgia.

Ness shot up. “Why don't we take the fragment to Jeff?” Ness suggested.

Ninten, obviously not knowing who Jeff was, asked, “Who's Jeff?”

Ness sighed knowing he had forgot to explain who Jeff was. “He’s a really smart guy. His dad is an awesome scientist!”

“Well it seems he’s our best bet. Where can we find him?”

“He lives in Winters. There's a lab where his dad works.”

“Great. Let’s go!”

Ness grabbed his trusty backpack and his Franklin Badge. “ _Might need this…”_ He waved to his mom as he walked out of the door. “See ya when we get back Mom!”

“Be safe Ness! You too Ninten!”

“Call me if you need me, Ness! I've got plenty of space for your stuff!” Tracy giggled.

Ness smirked and walked down the path in front of Ninten. They traveled down until they reached the first street after the library. “This should be long enough…”

“Huh? What are you...ohhhh. I see what you're doing.” Ness kicked into high gear, speeding down the street and gradually gaining speed. Ninten followed doing the same. Ness neared the end of the road and ran full speed; just as he hit the end of the road a warp appeared and swallowed the duo.

 

* * *

 

The duo reappeared from the warp and skidded to a halt in the snow. Ninten skidded with his feet outward to throw snow in Ness’ face. It worked. They walked up to the laboratory and Ness saw Jeff through the window on the second floor.

“Is that really Stonehenge?” Ninten asked eyeing the odd formation behind the lab. “It looks like Stonehenge.”

“I never payed that much attention to it...maybe it is?” Ness replied knocking on the lab’s entrance. Inside, there was a loud thump and the rustling of papers, then a thump on the door.

“Ouch!” The door opened revealing Jeff in his pajamas and a mess of documents and test tubes on the floor and tables. “Oh! Ness! I wasn't expecting you”-he tripped over a few papers- “to be here. Uh come in, come in! It's quite cold out there…” Ness and Ninten walked in, stepping over the papers, and sat down near the Instant Revitalizing Machine.

“It's good to see you again, Jeff! It has been a while since I've been back in Winters.”

“It really has…” Jeff looked at Ninten and sighed, “Can you please stop staring at me?”

“Huh?” Ninten blinked a few times, “I'm sorry. You just look a lot like my friend, Lloyd.”

“Really? Well that's quite a coincidence,” Jeff pushed up his glasses, “you two look similar as well.”

“We get that,” the two boys replied simultaneously.

“So, what brings you guys here?”

Ness reached into his backpack. “We wanted to know if you could analyze this for us.” He pulled out the fragment of the starman’s armor and handed it to Jeff. Jeff stared in awe.

“I-I've never seen anything like this before...what is it?”

“Um....long story short, I was attacked by a starman. But not just any starman, it was a new kind. One I had never seen before. Just before it escaped, a piece of its armor fell off.”

“Wow...that's kinda crazy. I thought we got rid of all of the starmen when we defeated Giygas.” Jeff fiddled with the “metal”.

“I did too, but it seems that some sort of reboot was done, and now they're back.”

“Wow it even bends without fracture or change in molecular structure...wouldn't it be amazing to see a phone made out of this?”

Ninten’s face dimmed, “It really shouldn't bend.”

“Well, I'll get to work with this. Maybe if I can get my dad to help…anyway thanks for coming by. Come back in a few days and I think I may have an answer,” Jeff smiled brightly.

“Thanks buddy! I really appreciate your help.” Ness gave Jeff an approving look and a high five.

“It's no problem.” Jeff walked back into the comfort of his home, thinking about so much at the same time. Little did he know...his father, Dr. Andonuts...

Was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIATUS that was too long for me. Glad to have posted this one now, and the story really will kick off well from here. I will try to work on this as much as possible in my free time. Also, new name...again! I just kinda yelled this one out and it sounded good, so I kept it. School of course is not merciful with homework and essays and more work, so I'll try my best. Wish me luck!


	9. Peering into the Enemy's Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The starman goes back to base and reveals the master behind all of this madness.

The starman reappeared back in the Starman Mothership, rebuilt from the remnants of Gigue’s original ship. The starman waddled towards the repair unit, as it had been extensively damaged from the beam that had been deflected by Ness’ shield. As it entered the bleak, metallic room, it was approached by the medical bots. They scanned the starman and instantly repaired all of the inconsistencies in the metal. The starman then teleported to the main deck, where many starmen were hard at work. Calculating, planning, estimating probabilities, checking the ship’s diagnostics. He began observing them and making sure they were all on task (which they always would be, why would they disobey?). Suddenly, he was unwillingly teleported. The starman reappeared, abruptly, in a dark, ominous room. Immediately standing up, he understood what was needed if him. “You have summoned me, master?”

The shadow in the corner of the room scooted across the ground into the faint light that illuminated the room. He smirked. “Yes, I have. You failed your mission, didn't you. I saw those wounds. The only pleasing sight was the blood on your arm.”

“Master, I had him pinned to the ground. He was going to be dead. I wasn't expecting the shield to be put up when he was so weak. It must've been the other boy…”

“Ah yes, the other one. The only one I haven't met. He needs to die too. Have any of the others figured out how to fix my darn “anomalies”? If it wasn't for them, you would've had Ness done for.”

“Sadly, no Master. They have all been working very hard to find out some way to patch the holes-” The starman flinched at his master’s expression, and felt very lightheaded.

“Tell them to work FASTER. I need those time-space holes patched ASAP! GOT IT?! UNDERSTOOD?”

The starman stepped back. “Yes...Master. They will be on it. I will make sure of it.”

His Master leaned in close to him, “Good. We made a deal, remember? You better work at it. Or else the deal’s off. Got it?”

“Yes, Master. I'll work harder...and I will make sure that your plan succeeds,” The starman flinched, remembering the deal they had made.

“Good,” his Master smiled devilishly, “Now, Starman Ultra, commence your duties.”

Starman Ultra muttered before leaving the room,

 

“Yes, Master Porky.”

 

* * *

 

Starman Ultra teleported into the imprisonment sector, full of captives from the planet Earth from many different time periods. Calling out among the many starmen, he said, “Begin hypnosis on the doctor. Make sure he doesn't remember anything of his past life…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some back stories to do, don't I? Hahaha! I'll do those a little later. I also put 25 chapters since I'm aiming for 25, but I may have more than that. It just depends on how the story goes!


	10. Dawn of the First Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starmen make their way into the planet Earth, and we get a very long monologue from Jeff...

“Ness! Watch out!” Another bright beam shot toward Ness, in which he twisted his body to dodge it. 

“Ninten, behind you!” Ninten pivoted on his heel and thrusted his hand into the starman towering over him, shattering its body Ninten shook his hand vigorously from the impact, then kept at the coming hoard of starmen. In the distance, a red spot could be seen rising up.

Starman Ultra.

 

*a few hours earlier*

 

Ness strode along in the fields. It had been a solid week since that starman came. Very quiet. Though, Ness couldn’t shake the premonition he felt. After everything that’s happened, it can’t really just stop...can it? He did really enjoy this calm, but he knew that it wasn’t over. 

*ring ring* *ring ring*

Ness’ receiver phone went off. That reminded him that he really needed to get a new phone. Picking up the phone, he answered, “Hello-”

“Ness! This is very urgent!” It was Jeff’s voice.

“Jeff?! What is it?!”

“Dr. Andonuts- my dad’s gone! I know he left to do research, but it’s been 2 weeks and I’ve seen nothing of him…”

“Well we’ve gotta hurry, we don’t know what’s happened to him. Hopefully he’s fine…”

“I-I’m calling Poo and Paula to help.”

“Alright then. I’ll get Ninten, and we’ll start looking. We’ll meet you at the lab.”

“Got it. Thanks.” Jeff hung up and dialed for Paula.

Ness felt very speculative. “Does Dr. Andonuts’ disappearance have anything to do with what’s been going on…?” He said, thinking out loud. Ness began running back home.

 

    *****************************************

 

Ninten and Ness arrived at the lab, kicking up snow once again. They entered to see that Poo and Paula were already there talking with Jeff. Poo acknowledged them with a wave, “Hello Ness, and Ninten I suppose. You two look very alike…”

Ness and Ninten sighed. “We get that a lot…” they said in unison. Ness poked Ninten in the side. Up until then, Ninten had been staring at Paula very closely. “ _ Don't even think about it.” _

_ “What are you talking about? She looks almost exactly like my girlfriend,”  _ Ninten and Ness began to volley thoughts back and forth. “ _ I wouldn't take her or anything. She's yours.” _

_ “Good.” _

“You guys know I can hear you, right?” Paula said aloud.

Ness and Ninten both jumped back in surprise and embarrassment. Ness was too busy arguing to even remember how good Paula was with her telepathy. Ness decided to continue by changing the subject. “umm...how about an update? On the metal?”

“Yeah, It's actually an interesting story, but anyway, this metal is crazy tough. It can withstand temperatures over 1000° PLUS it has extensive resistance against PSI, like it's some anti-PSI metal. Interestingly enough, this metal, even though it looks like metal, is actually not metal.”

“Wellthenwhatisit?” Ninten broke in, earning a glare from everyone

“To be really honest, I don't know. But what I do know is that it's solidified plasma wound together with some modified carbon fiber. Its molecular composition has been changed, which is why I'll call it ‘Neo Carbon Fiber’. The plasma generates a  radiating field that, in turn, deflects most types of PSI, or nullifies the impact. Clearly it cannot withstand deflected PSI; which is more powerful.” Everyone was silently trying to understand what Jeff had just explained. Only Poo had gotten it firsthand. “I'll give you guys a minute…” Jeff let them focus but then heard a low hum coming from outside. Unsure what to think of it, he alerted the others. Ness was already on it. 

“There’s a bit of a glow out there...wait…...EVERYONE GET DOWN!!” Ness rushed back inside slamming the door behind him, and dived under the table. Everyone else hit the floor accordingly just as the ground violently shook under their bodies. The room was filled with red from the blast of the impact. It felt like an earthquake. With the ground still trembling under his feet, Ninten got up and stumbled outside to see what had happened. Stepping outside, the air was significantly warmer than the usual temperature. Jeff and the others rushed out as soon as the quaking subsided. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“We have arrived, Master Porky. All teams are being dispatched. We will succeed in this mission.”

“Good, good. When you reach them, tell the boy--my friend that I said hi…”

Starman Ultra thought about the weird request and then accepted. “Time to conquer.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The group approached the steaming lake where it appeared that the thing had crashed. They all became wide-eyed at the sight of what was inhabiting the lake.

Starmen.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Starmen grouped up at the other side of the lake and stared out, catching sight of a peaceful sleeping Nessie. Starman Ultra came up with a horrid idea. He smirked on his own accord. “Capture the creature, and fit it to do our bidding…”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, and Ninten lined the shore of the lake. They knew what they’d have to do. They’d have to fight. Fight just like they did 2 years ago. Readying their weapons and PSI, they all concentrated and focused on the same goal.

Bring the Starmen to justice for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been way too long guys. Winter break was pretty fun and all, and I also saw some snow today! But I should be getting back to updating this a little more often.


	11. The Fight Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starmen begin their advance in Winters, but the five kids won't let them make it all the way. The true battle starts!

Tessie was captured and the Starmen began hypnotising it. They applied metal armor to it’s body made of Gigoid alloy, the very metal that Starmen use in their armor. Slowly, Tessie, although struggling, fell prey to the Starmen’s hypnosis. The starmen now had their new weapon of destruction, “Starmanial Tessie”.

 

Ness and the others waited for the Starmen to do something. Ninten almost jumped into the water and swam to the other side. Jeff waited anxiously for Nessie to come and deliver them to the opposite shore...but nobody came. “Guys…? Where’s Tessie?” Ness asked, showing some concern.

Jeff answered glumly, “I-I don’t know. It’s usually here...but now it’s not…” The ground once again trembled under the group’s feet.

“Uh, who’s Tessie?” Ninten broke the unnerving silence of the rumbling Earth. A shadow was casted over everyone, and every single one of their heads turned to see the rising army of Starmen in the sky. Each one of the Starmen jetted across the lake towards the group. Ness pulled out his old bat. Paula set her pan ablaze. Jeff readied some bottle rockets. Poo focused his PSI. Ninten cracked his knuckles with a smirk, “Let’s do this.”

Flying into the air, Poo released a massive PK Starstorm Ω. The “stars” crashed into the hoard of flying Starmen, taking out many of them in a single hit. The surviving Starmen continued soaring to meet the heroes and take them out. Paula, taking a defensive stance, casted PSI Shields around everyone; Ninten took the liberty of strengthening the shields. Paula and Poo then both used PK Thunder, followed by Ness unleashing PK Rockin’ Ω. The moves decimated the remaining Starmen in an explosion of smoke and flying colors. “That wasn’t that bad.” Ninten said while stretching. “It really could’ve been harder--” He was sent flying into a tree by a Starman Super. Nobody had ever seen any Starman teleport that fast.

Quickly standing up, Ninten rushed towards the Starman and knocked it halfway back into the lake out of rage. His fist did more than just dent the metal, it broke straight through. Shaking off his hand, he noticed many more Starmen coming by teleportation. “ _That was only the first wave…_ ” he thought, “Get ready guys, we’ve got a lot more on our hands!”

Each one of the five split up and went for a group of Starman Supers. Poo had already unsheathed his sword and was making quick work of many of them. He went on to help Jeff by holding off the Starmen while Jeff set up the Multi-bottle Rockets. Ness was having extreme nostalgia. His bat crashing into the metal of the starmen brought back many memories. He even took this moment to practice his short distance teleportation, as he zipped around Starmen, destroying them in a single blow. He caught up to Paula and they both fired PK Fire and PK Flash together, creating a blinding light accompanied by a fiery blast. While this did much to take out the remaining Starmen, more kept coming. Almost endlessly.

Soon the four were surrounded by endless amounts of Starmen, with more coming from over the lake. It was an overwhelming sight. Ness and Ninten had had enough of this, and both of them charged into the field of opposition.

“Ness!! Ninten!! Come back! It's too dangerous!” Paula yelled into the crowd. Ninten and Ness had already disappeared.

The duo dashed along, bashing starmen and dodging numerous lasers coming at them from all possible angles. Surrounded by psychic shields, they wrecked multiple starmen in single blows. Both were increasingly angered. The fire in their hearts burned furiously.

“Ness! Watch out!” Another bright beam shot toward Ness, in which he twisted his body to dodge it.

“Ninten, behind you!” Ninten pivoted on his heel and thrusted his hand into the starman towering over him, shattering its body. Ninten shook his hand vigorously from the impact, then kept at the coming hoard of starmen. In the distance, a red spot could be seen rising up.

Starman Ultra.

He fired a beam that homed in on Ness. Ness smirked confidently and braced his shield, only to find that the beam bounced off and disabled his shield. The beam went towards Ninten catching him off guard and launching him several feet away. Ness began running to find Ninten, but stopped to observe the large looming shadow that covered the sun.

“What the...could it be...?” The organism dived down at lightning speed. Ness’ eyes widened. “TESSIE?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeyeyeyeye this is actually the first chapter I typed on my new laptop (and finished during SS class). Enjoy! :D


	12. Tessie Intensifies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our five heroes go into combat with Tessie unwillingly!

Tessie smashed into the ground, sending a shockwave knocking over everything in its path. Ness jumped and boosted his jump with PSI. He watched as the shockwave decimated all Starmen remaining on the ground. He landed seeing the ground riddled with Starmen scraps. Quickly, Ness tried to regroup with the others but was thrown into the air by Tessie’s...telekinesis? _They gave Tessie PSI? How…?_ He thought. He used his short range teleportation jump back to everyone else.

“What do we do?!” Jeff yelled loudly over Tessie’s roars. “I don’t want to hurt Tessie…”

Ness looked at Jeff sadly, “I don’t want to hurt it either...but it’s the only way to drive the Starmen away and save Winters.”

Ninten was stretching. “We can’t give up. This is the only way.”

Paula stepped in. “Come on guys, I know this is gonna hurt all of us. But we have to make them pay for doing this to Tessie!”

“I agree,” Poo sat up from meditating. “We must give it all we have got. This is for Winters and Tessie!”

“Yeah!”

“Alright!”

“We can do this!”

“Let’s do this!”

The five gathered and at once they all felt the strength of each other. Their minds synced and they had one goal. Fight to protect. Immediately, Starman Ultra felt the intense, radiating power coming from the group. This frightened him greatly. He gave order for Tessie to charge, and it did.  The group charged towards Tessie swiftly, with Ness, Paula, and Ninten creating PSI shields more powerful than ever before. Tessie began building up power to strike as they drew closer.

Starman Ultra watched from above, observing the massive increase in power that the kids displayed. Even the one without powers was full of determination. He drifted back slowly to return to base, but he felt numerous vibrations coming from all around him. He flinched. _Could the technology we used on Tessie be causing this? If so...could they possibly--_ He quickly discarded the thought...and replaced it with thinking maliciously. “Next stop,

Podunk.”

Dashing through the snow, Ninten gathered up energy in his fist to pummel Tessie with. Ness ran along next to him, dodging the small PSI blasts Tessie shot out. Tessie’s energy blast had almost finished charging. Ness sensed this and rallied it back to the others. Just then, the ground shook violently. They all read each other’s minds. They had the same idea...except for Jeff; Jeff was clueless. All five linked arms and stood together. Paula and Ninten synced their powers and created a monstrous PSI shield around everyone, just before the ground began shaking violently. Tessie unleashed the psychic power it had been building up in a massive beam, double the size of Tessie itself. Starman Ultra left knowing that this battle had been won. As the monstrous blast hurdled towards the heroes, each of them held tightly to each other. Bracing for the hit, the energy smashed into the five’s shields, pushing them several yards back, maybe even father. Each of them straining to keep hold against the extreme heat and pressure. A normal person might’ve blacked out by now, but not these five (Not even Jeff). “Come on…” Ness strained.

“Just a bit more…” Ninten winked at the others. At that instant, the energy that had erupted against them rocketed off of their shields, throwing them airborne. As they flew through the air they watched as the psionic energy collided with Tessie, generating an immense explosion. Jeff winced at the sight. He hoped Tessie had survived.

Everyone came crashing into the snow a few seconds later. Thankfully the snow had cushioned their fall, but not by a lot.

“Oh my aching back…” Ninten rolled around in the snow rubbing his back.

“Well we're alive!” Ness shouted jumping up to his feet, but quickly regretting his choice due to his disorientation. He face-planted marvellously, earning a pained giggle from everyone else. Acting quickly, Ninten used his Healing to fix everyone up.

“That was really something.” Jeff said, staring up at the clear, blue sky.

“It sure was,” Paula agreed, “Glad we were able to do something about it. I feel better knowing that we stopped Tessie from destroying too much.”

Jeff gave Paula a pained, but genuine smile. “You're right. We did the right thing, and that's what matters.”

Poo sat up, “You are truly concerned for Tessie’s health, aren't you?”

“Very.”

“Well let's make a trip back and check on it. How does that sound?”

“That would be great!” Jeff jumped up gleefully. The others got up a little slower but they all made their way back to the lakeside. Tessie lay there, unconscious and smoking. Upon closer examination, all of the Starmen’s equipment had been completely decimated, leaving Tessie free from their control.

Poo stared at Tessie closely, then looked to the others. “It's in critical condition. We need to act fast.” Ness and Ninten nodded, proceeding to use their healing powers to the best of their ability. Jeff sat there, hoping for the best while Paula comforted him. Poo monitored Tessie’s vital signs. Tessie’s visible wounds began disappearing slowly, but the two boys began becoming fatigued from the constant expelling of their power. Poo suddenly stood up from shock.

“It's alive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let's hope Podunk survives now...that and I think I might keep picking on Jeff. But don't worry Lloyd will-- YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING.


End file.
